


always a good time, when i’m with you

by februaryfridays



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februaryfridays/pseuds/februaryfridays
Summary: it’s new year’s eve and they only need each other’s company.shameless fluff.





	always a good time, when i’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> title is (kind of) from the song ‘social climb’ by idkhow

Christmas was always a bittersweet time; neither of them could deny that. Spending time with their respective families on opposite sides of the country was obviously a nice time – and why shouldn’t it be? The older Phil got, the less he saw his family during the year, so really, he should be _thrilled_ about spending a week up North.

And _yet._

Yet he spent the time after Christmas counting down the days until he got to go back down to London. Until he got to sleep in his own bed and, as much as he wouldn't like to openly admit it, until he got to see Dan.

It was a cruel cycle that he was stuck in – he’d mused over this on the journey home – that the more time he spent with Dan, the less time he could bear to spend without him. Mulling over this for a while didn’t really do _much_ to help his case, but it was harder to stop himself from thinking this kind of thing. He was homesick, he was hungover and he was so _tired_ that he could barely muster up the energy to control his thoughts at this point.

The train ride to London was hopelessly long, dragging on to the point where Phil had to fight to keep himself awake. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d fallen asleep on a train, but letting that happen again probably wasn't exactly what he needed at that moment.

Several hours and a missed train later, he was in a cab home and counting down the minutes until he could close the front door and smell the warm air of _home_. He couldn’t get out of the cab quickly enough, thanking and paying the driver and all but running up the stairs to the apartment.

He dropped his bags in the hallway, not bothering to lean against the door to kick his shoes off as he was so used to doing, while there were more pressing matters at hand.

“You home?” he called, making his way into the kitchen where he could hear the faint droning of music.

“Nope,” Dan replied, all but throwing himself at Phil the second he stepped into the room. He threw his arms around Phil, taking a second or two to re-familiarise himself with him, his scent, how he feels. “Hiya, love.” He grinned, pulling his head back to look at him.

“Hi.” Phil smiled back, moving his hand to Dan’s cheek and kissing him gently. Dan sighed contentedly, leaning in to the touch. “I’ve missed you.”

“Bet you anything I’ve missed you more.”

“Mm, I’ll give you that one.” Phil giggled, twirling the lace of his hoodie that Dan was wearing.

“Asshole.” Dan laughed, shoving him away playfully before pulling him in for another kiss. “You aren’t supposed to be home for another half an hour.”

“Like you’re mad about it,”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Dan pointed a finger at Phil and grinned. “But I wanted lunch to be ready by the time you got home.”

“Well I suppose you’ll just have to settle with me helping out then, won’t you?”

“Heavens forbid Phil actually _helping_ in the kitchen.” Dan said, turning away from Phil and back to the counter, half expecting Phil to pull his hands away and actually make himself useful.  As it happened, he really expected too much of Phil – who was wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and leaning into him.

He stopped cutting vegetables so that he could turn back to Phil and roll his eyes. “ _What_?”

“I’ve just gone a whole week without seeing you, lunch can wait.”

“ _Phil.”_ Dan groaned, with a small smile. “We have to be at Louise’s in literally two hours.”

“I’m not trying to start anything, you perv.” Phil giggled into Dan’s shoulder. “I’m too tired for that, anyway.”

“Yeah, whatever. Are you even hungry?”

“If I say no then can we cuddle for a bit?”

“Oh, _Phil_.”

“Please?”

“Yes, you twat.” Dan sighed. “Come on.”

Phil pulled Dan into the lounge and onto the couch, burying himself in Dan’s side. “Do you wanna watch something?” he asked, and Dan shook his head. “How was your Christmas?”

“Alright, I guess. Nothing’s changed much, to be honest.” Dan closed his eyes, leaning into Phil. “How was yours?”

“It was good. It’s _so_ much colder up North though, I almost died.”

“How are your parents doing?”

“They’re good! My mum said she misses you.” Dan blushed a little, smiling. He’d always loved Phil’s family as if they were his own.

“And what did you say?”

“I said, ‘yeah, me too’.” Dan snorted, shaking his head fondly.

“Of course you did.”

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence then, only being broken when Dan’s breathing began to even out threateningly.

“You’d better not be falling asleep.” Phil whispered, nudging Dan, who responded with a small whine.

“M’not.”

“Clearly. I’ll just have to keep you occupied so then you _can’t_ fall asleep, hm?” Dan opened his eyes at this, raising an eyebrow.

“Smooth one, Lester.” Dan said, cracking a smile. He was still smiling when Phil leaned up to kiss him, and when he was being pulled onto his lap. He tried to keep his hands above the shoulders so as not to get too _excited_ , for lack of a better word, but he guessed that Phil wasn’t abiding to this rule when he felt hands drifting down his lower back. “ _Dude,”_ Dan laughed, pulling away.

“You can’t ‘ _dude’_ me straight after making out with me.” Phil said, trying to hide his grin. “I’m not _doing_ anything.” He let his lips touch Dan’s neck, relishing the small sounds he made in response.

“You bitch.” Dan sighed, closing his eyes again.

“Don’t you know it.”

 

Later on, after summoning the will to tear themselves away from the couch and towards the bedroom to get changed, they arrived at Louise’s only _slightly_ too late, not that anybody really minded. The party was nothing too swish, and there was a relaxed atmosphere about.

They spent the next few hours chatting with old friends and new, Phil taking an opportunity to bust out a game of Truth Bombs (to which everyone but Dan cheered – Dan only rolling his eyes and groaning).

Dan, admittedly, couldn’t tell if he was doing a good job of keeping up the façade of _‘I’m having such a great time here and I don’t want to go home at all!’_ but as long as nobody had noticed it, he was satisfied for the time being. Shying away from social situations honestly made him feel like a burden, but mentioning his anxieties usually didn't to much to alleviate the stress.

And it worked, for a while, something that Dan tried not to be too pleased about, but it worked up until Phil turned his attention upon Dan, who was currently staring at the TV, mindlessly watching the music videos of the _MTV New Year Ultimate Party List,_ and who had barely touched the drink in his hand since he’d arrived.

“Dan,” Phil asked, snapping him out of his trance. “You okay?”

Dan forced a half-smile, nodding stiffly. “Yeah. I’m just,” _Anxious and stressed and my head is hurting and I’d rather spend New Year’s Eve sat at home with you but I don’t want to ruin your night._ “I’m just a bit tired.” _Let’s go home. Please._

“Don't hate me, but I kind of just wanna go home, honestly.” Phil said, as if by some crazy force he’d read Dan’s mind exactly.

“I was thinking that exact same thing,” Dan said, his tone hushed as if they were sharing secrets. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m so tired, like actually, I’ve been wanting to ask you for the last hour.” Dan laughed quietly, his shoulders jumping. “Do we say goodbye to everyone, or do we just leave?”

“I say we just go. Nobody’s gonna question it.” Phil nodded, standing up and taking his and Dan’s drinks to the kitchen. When he returned, Dan was standing by the door, coat in hand, looking more eager to leave than he’d been when on his way to the party. He motioned Phil over, and they slipped out of the door without a passing glance from anybody.

“Are you not _freezing_?” Phil asked, the second they were outside the door, his breath forming in frost in front of his face.

“Nope.” Dan shrugged, tossing over his own coat. “Go on. If you wanted to wear my coat you should’ve just asked. Not like I didn’t tell you to bring one, you buffoon.” Phil only laughed at this, taking Dan’s hand in his and swinging their arms between them. Dan could tell that he was tipsy; he always was after only a few drinks. There was a different energy about him when he was, one that Dan took great pleasure in observing. He seemed more carefree, and he’d stare at something in the distance with a half-smile on his face, and Dan always knew that Phil was finding something beautiful in whatever he was watching.

And Dan found beauty in what he was watching, too, because it was always him. It was always Phil.

 

They arrived home a while later, having chosen to take the tube rather than a cab, due to the New Year’s rush. The train carriages were relatively empty, so Dan took a risk and decided to let himself lean into Phil more than he usually would in public. He didn’t know if Phil noticed, but he knew that he personally noticed _very much_ when Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, causing him to melt a little on the inside.

They crashed onto the couch as soon as they arrived home, mirroring how they’d been sat only hours earlier.

“It’s almost midnight.” Phil mentioned, softly, pulling his phone from his pocket. “We should watch the fireworks from our room.”

“Ugh. Carry me there.” Dan said, not entirely sure if he was joking or not until Phil did just that, only to drop him after a few steps, tumbling them both to the ground. “Phil, you knob.” Dan threw his head back in laughter, his hands still clasped around him. “Absolutely stellar job there. Come on, you spork.” He dragged himself to his feet, followed by Phil, and led the way upstairs, not letting go of Phil’s hand once.

Dan threw himself onto their bed, smiling when Phil landed next to him. They spent a while like that, grinning at each other in the darkness, until the fireworks started, pulling them from their dazed state.

“Happy New Year, I’m guessing. 2019, huh?” Dan whispered, rolling over onto his stomach.

“2019. The year that we get a dog, I’m hoping.” Phil mused, giggling at his own statement and glancing over to gauge Dan’s reaction.

“One step at a time there, bub.” Phil laughed – Dan knew without even looking that he was doing that tongue thing that he so often pretended to hate.

The fireworks lit up the room in different colours, Dan watching the light show before him, and Phil watching Dan, his eyes blurring with an array of colours. Phil quickly unlocked his phone and opened the camera, holding it in front of their faces.

“No, I look like shit.” Dan whined, covering his face, protesting again when Phil pushed away his hand.

“Lies. And besides, this isn’t being posted, I just want a picture with you, because I love tonight and I love you.” Dan fake gags at this, laughing and shaking his head.

“Romantic doesn’t suit you, Lester, save it for the wedding day.” He posed for the photo, smiling for the camera and because he was happy, happier than he’d been in a while.

Phil kissed him on the cheek, snapping a photo of that, and again on the lips. “Gag,” he said, grinning as he swiped through the photos. “We really are the worst, aren’t we?”

Dan kissed him again, only this time it wasn’t for the camera.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my love.”

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i’ve been in this fandom for almost 5 years and this is my first time actually writing fic i’m surprised it took me this long ngl
> 
> pls comment + leave kudos if u enjoyed!! 
> 
> find me on twitter @dumbassphillie, let’s be pals !
> 
> ps -- 2019 words? yea? yea? yall better appreciate that it was a pain in my fuckin ass


End file.
